The Bloody Rose of the Night
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: After TP. Dark Link has finally capture Zelda and taken her away. Zelda just want to go back home while trying to ignore growing feelings deep inside to Dark Link. Can Dark Link make Zelda fall in love and stay with him or lose her?
1. Chapter 1

The Bloody Rose of the Night

Chapter One:

*Dark Link's Point of View*

The only thing they both have in common was having the courage in their hearts. Also being excellent of the title Swordsman, Archer, and a Musician of the Ocarina.

They have differences, but oh do they have the most difference and that is Link, now The Hero of Light and/or Twilight, was good and kind, but can he be so much naive! Dark Link, on the other hand, was true to his name. He was the exact opposite of Link since he was created by the three goddesses themselves so Link can be able to wield the Master Sword that can banish evil inside it.

But let's not get side-tracked.

The Hero's shadow was filled with an evil soul and heart. Red eyes that will let everyone know that he was a monster in a distance. Pale skin that never saw the light as Dark Link only dwell in the shadows of the day and of the night. Same clothes style as his "nicer brother," but in black hue (including the boots) to help him even more to blend in with the night. Black hair that is somewhat messy but still in his opposite hair style.

**Is that the reason why she doesn't love me? Because I'm evil and that I had kidnapped her three hours ago? And that I am not like the Hero of Light, Time, and other nicknames that your silly people give him?** Dark Link picked up the Bloody Rose of the Night and study it once again. It was scarlet hue and caught in the light it will glow causing it to look bloody. The reason why it was callled 'The Bloody Rose of the Night' was because the tiny million petals don't open unless the full moon bathes it in it's glow.

**I'm the Bloody Rose of the Night and Princess Zelda is my full moon**_._ The Hero's shadow smirked on that thought. **By the way I should check up on my Princess right now**_._

Dark Link, having been sitting on a dark brown throne inside Ganondorf's long forgotten Kingdom, got up and did a quick stretching like a cat that had just woken up. Hearing his muslces popping in his back in rhythm. He climbed down the three steps, his footsteps echoing around the large empty Throne Room. He then took a turn to go up the stairway to go to the second floor. Once on the passageway Dark Link started humming a dark yet sweet tune. In his hand he still had the Bloody Rose of the Night.

On one side of the Corridor were few windows that had no curtains to decorate them- making it easy for Dark Link to see outside. In a distance was a tall snowy-top mountain that stood out in the bright night. It was from that direction that a cold breeze blew from especially at night-time making Ganondorf's Kingdom cold and eerie. In fact that's why there are no small flames from the candles in this selection with the windows being glass-less so you can hear the harsh wind at times.

Dark Link paused and listen to hear a faint echo of his humming. He let out a smirk and continue walking to the end of the corridor. This is where Princess Zelda was being held at.

Two double doors that had an arch on top with few designs of monsters coming out of the ground. Unpolished golden door-handleds that look like they were loose. Next to the door was a silver key that was hanging on to a large bend-up nail despite it half-way out from the thick brick wall.

Taking off the key Dark Link use it to unlock one of the double doors before he put it back in place. Opening the door he allow himself into a warm bright room. On the far side of the room (where the mountain was at) was a fireplace with a fire giving out its heat. There were no pictures or designs on the gray wall. A king-size bed that had a board behind it on his left side. A large blanket that was dark red hue just like the seven pillows. Few other stuffs in the room were a medium size closet cabinet, and a bare desk with a plain tan chair.

But Dark Link wasn't really focus on any of that. No, he was studying the woman that he loved. The one that was staring outside the lock glass doors to the balcony on the moutain view. She knew that Dark Link was here; she could see him in the reflection of the glass doors.

The Princess slowly turns around to look at him trying to hide her emotions. "Princess," The Hero's shadow whispered. This was the third time that he has see her and still was awed at her appearance. Brownish-blonde hair that runs smoothly down her back, the headdress crown shining proudly from the flame's light, and her eyes blue like the river that was clear.

She smooths her purple and white dress as calmly as she could. Gently biting her lower lip she spoke, "So why did you capture me, Dark Link? If it was for Ganondorf, you should know by now that he had-"

He interrupted her, "Died for over six months. I know, I know Princess."

"Than why?"

Dark Link went over toward her. She didn't flinch at this. **So she is brave when facing Evil**_, _he thought amuse of this. **How nice**_._ "Because I'm selfish, my Princess. I wanted you for so long so I finally decided to capture you today in front of all your people." He bended down a bit to whisper in her ear, "I love you so why shouldn't I have taken you?" He felt her stiff a bit as he took hold of her chin. Her skin tone was different from his as if she was lucky enough to feel the sun even for a few minutes a day.

"What if I don't love you back?" Zelda whispered, not moving from her spot.

"You'll love me. I'm sure of it."

Without thinking with his other hand he pushed her closer to him, feeling her warmth. Tilting her head slightly to the right and he nuzzled her fragile neck. Gently nibbling ot it he was hearing her short intake of breathing and saw how wide her eyes were. She started to tremble, fear slowly leaking out of her. Dark Link couldn't take it anymore.

He bit her, sinking his teeth down her soft skin. The warm blood took a few seconds to come out and enter his mouth.

She gave out a short cry of pain then started to pull him away from her with weak force. The Hero's shadow just kept licking her blood, not bother by her failing attempts to be free of him, having a firm hold on her. How sweet her blood was to him along with the scent she carried of fresh flowers was all he was thinking of. **My "nicer brother" doesn't know what he is missing.**

It suddenly reminded the black hair man of the Bloody Rose of the Night. He didn't want to let her go but he finally did. She took two steps back, clutching her injury neck. The man got to see that he had started to rude her dress around her waist while he was drinking her blood; around one of her side of her purple and white dress was riped from his nails. **Her people will think the worst of what happen to her. But who says I will return her?**

**I have to get her dresses for her to wear if she is going to stay forever with me**, the man thought to himself.

Grabbing the flower off the bed that he didn't remember tossing there, he went to give it to her. She almost look like he was crazy! First kidnapping her, second biting her and drinking her blood, plus now giving her a flower! She slowly takes it without a word. Her fingers barely touching his own. The Hero's shadow wanted to say something to get rid of the uncomfortable silence between them after minutes past by. **But what could I say? **The man licked his lips to actually still taste her blood.

"It's beautiful. What is it called?" The Hylian Princess softly question me. Her eyes was still focus on the flower.

"The Bloody Rose of the Night, my Princess."

Dark Link turned around to leave and was about to close the doors until Zelda whispered out loud, "You're a monster."

It stun him of what she had just said despite him always hearing people saying that same line before the man should end their lives. He regain himself quickly and smirked at her as if her words had no effect on him.

"I wouldn't have these eyes then if I wasn't," He explained to her, shaking his head and smiling as if he was amused of her words to describe him.

Not wanting to wait on what will she say to that the doors were shut and relocked in place. If he had stayed he would have heard her say, "I hate you."

* * *

For my other Dark Link/Zelda story my thanks to Farore Beast for reviewing and to you readers for reading it. Hope you guys enjoy chapter one!

10/13/12 Chapter 1 has been edited by me and a few sentences and words have been changed, added, and/or deleted to fix up this story. Before, I had been using third and first person point of view but that is now changed and I will be using third person point of view all of way through this story. The reason for putting Dark Link's Point of View and Princess Zelda's Point of View is for the thoughts (which is bolded) and who is mostly being focus on.

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry forgot to mention in the last chapter that I do not own or did not create Legend of Zelda Games or the Characters but only this story's plot!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two:

*Princess Zelda's Point of View*

I was holding my breath, counting up to ten before release it. Counting up to another ten while inhaling and holding my breath once more. Where Dark Link had bitten me the pain was now throbbing crazy as if my heart was now in there. The flower was still in my hands, the tips glimmering scarlet from the light of the flames. I exhale slowly just hearing the popping sounds of the flames.

I went to the fireplace seeking its' warmth after being extremely close to Dark Link. She shiver and wrap her arms around herself. I could still remember how cold his fingers and body was, almost like touching a fresh dead body. Slowly the heat of the flames start warming her up. She took a few steps to sit down on the comfortable bed feeling light-head.

Princess Zelda look down on the flower and instantly thought of tossing it in the flames. Letting out a sigh she slightly shook her head. A beautiful flower like this doesn't deserve to be burn and secretly she like it. She had never seen a flower-that almost, yet not quite, look like a rose- like this one before. All of it's petals were open. She place it carefully on the side of her and went to the cabinet and open it.

There was no clothes in there but on the bottom was a small dirty vase that was green hue. Perfect. She grab it and close the cabinet's doors with her short heel while somewhat cleaning the vase. Placing the flower in it, Zelda admire it. But now it needs water, she thought. She place the vase on top of the desk and once again got on bed. Brushing her hands clean on her dress not caring if it gets a bit dirty from the dust. That's when she knowness her dress was kind-of shredded on the side. I must be lucky that he didn't scratch me.

Clutching my fists I could feel myself wanting to cry for the first time after twelve years of not doing so. I couldn't help it anymore. I release them, my tears. I want to go back home! Back to my father and to my sister Impa! Father has barely came back home that was finish being repair. If Dark Link was capturing me just to held me for ransom or to take away my Kingdom I would have stayed brave. But he was only keeping me because he wanted me. Because he loved me.

I let out a sob and wipe away the running tears from my face. Do I love him back?

No.

Maybe.

I told him what if I didn't love him back and he said that I will. Does he know that I was fighting these emotions inside of me? I didn't want to admit that I had some feelings to Dark Link and it was slowly growing. So when he was about to close the door I called him a monster to let us BOTH know that he wouldn't get my love in return. While I had listen to his fading echo of his footsteps I said out loud, "I hate you."

I wanted to regret saying that. Did he heard that of what I said?

Ugh, this is frustrating! I got up to start pacing back and forth in the front of the fireplace. Why do I have feelings for Dark Link in the first place? Thinking back to when I was a young teenager, when my mother was still alive she had once told me to get rid of any stress or negative feelings I should enjoy a warm bath. She also murmured to herself that it is also nice to be massageby her husband and sigh happily.

A warm bath does sound nice but the thing is I'm lock in a room that doesn't have a restroom in here! I jump onto my bed in defeat. What if I need to use the restroom during the night? I almost scream Dark Link's name to tell him of this until I remember what he did to me. Plus he's my kidnapper, not my servent!

Looking at the double doors I hesitate of wanting to sleep. What if there are guards outside just waiting to come in and do awful things to me. I shiver at those thoughts. Or what if Dark Link comes back? I touch my neck to feel the dry blood on my skin. "By the power of the Goddesses, did he really have to bite me?" I exclaimed out loud. I hope I don't get infection.

I let out a sigh. Good thing I am a light sleeper. Covering myself with the bed's blanket I close my eyes to try to get some sleep. Feeling only the numbness in my neck.

1-1

_"Sister did you saw that man over there in that corner?"_

_I peer over where my younger sister pointed at just to see no one standing within the shadows in a corner behind over dozens of people waving at us. "No, I didn't and I still don't. You must have imagine it Impa," I shrugged my shoulders. _

_Impa frowned when she turn around. "I swear I did saw a man with dark scarlet eyes hiding in the shadows!" She grip the window edge, knuckles turning white looking through the crowd for the man. Scarlet eyes? Impa was still whispering to herself, "How could he had disappear so fast?" _

_How can that be? I thought they were now exist-monsters that take forms as humans with only the eyes burning red like blood to tell them apart from us- the last one being killed by our father's own blade, so how can there still be more alive? If Impa did saw a man with red eyes then I have to tell father soon!_

_"Sister are you sick? You're turning pale." Impa place her small hand on my own, her orangish-red eyes flickering with worried._

_I shallow and lick my dry lips before speaking, "I'm fine little sister. I was just wondering what my suitor will be like when I meet him tomorrow." Sorry Impa for lying to you but I can't let you worried over me._

_Impa smile and gleefully cry out, "I heard he was one years older than you and super handsome! Daddy wrote to me in his letter about him and that he knew that he was making the right choice for you."_

_Letting out a laugh I look outside in my side of the window in the carriage to see the crowd following us toward the south exit of the Castle Town to Hyrule Field. My father was meeting everyone and us in Amphitheater to announce his return after making a new Treaty with our neighbor and about my engagement tomorrow._

_But it was cut short for I saw red eyes staring back at me with longing in the shadows._

* * *

My thanks to Gotenik, xxxPureRosexxx for the reviews.

Gotenik: Sorry for the mistakes! I actually read the story again to find some mistakes so if I remember I'll fix it up (just the mistakes) later. :)

xxxPureRosexxx: Yup, I'm going to continue this story. I actually, like...hmmm..three weeks ago maybe, wrote chapter one as a one-shot but found myself writing up to six chapters! Even close to seven chapters. :D

If we are all lucky now I'll update chapter three after I finish one of the stories, The Bloody Rose, which just needs one chapter left! I have to finish it since I'm so close like 62% to finish! :0

Review if you want of not.

~GreenFantasy64


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter will be for my brother Garruk115 who read all two chapters and told me that he like it. :)

I don't own Legend of Zelda at all only the story's plot!

Enjoy Readers!

* * *

Chapter Three:

*Dark Link's Point of View*

Feeling the cold wind blowing in my face as I ride upon my horse, Eon. Just like me he had red eyes (but at times it looks reddish-orange) and black hue mane and body. We seem to blended in with the dark background expect that every once in a while the Full Moon will shine down on us, giving our appearance away. But who will be out in the Hyrule Field at night?

We were in the north Hyrule's Field now, heading straight at a medium moutain wall. Dark Link didn't slow Eon down but let him continue on. Peeking over his shoulder he could see the Hyrule Castle as mostly all the lights shine through the windows. It give it a bright halo all around, fighting back the night sky from getting any closer. It was truly opposite than Ganondorf's Castle that if it wasn't for the snowy moutain you probably won't see it in the first place.

I look down to see the bundle of woman's dresses that Princess Zelda can wear since I'll be keeping her forever now. Besides all her people and family will soon forget about her. Humans can adapt so they can adapt that she will never come back to them.

'We're almost there, Master.' Eon inturrept my thoughts.

I look up to see that he was right; we were almost close to the mountain wall. Intaking a deep breath I ready myself to unleash a bit of Dark Magic to open the Gate Way to Ganondorf's Kingdom. Picking up my left hand I waited for the right moment. Feeling the energy coming to my hand as the seconds continue on.

Not now...not yet...

Now!

Palm open a darkish-purple orb form quickly and shoot toward the rocky wall. It formed a huge circle that had three ancient symbols. As as it had appear it then vanish few seconds later to reveal a passage.

We enter.

The atmosphere here was freezing if Dark Link was human but he was not so he didn't shiver uncontrollable. The forgotten Kingdom towering high to the darken skies, looking taller than the snowy mountain that was in a far away distince. Upon the entrance to the Castle stairway he got off his Dark horse and Eon left to do as he please. He didn't mind. If he wants to ride Eon again he just has to simply play a melody from his Ocarina. Looking at where he had arrived from he saw the Gate Way closing. Good, I don't want anyone coming in and bothering me, Dark Link thought happily.

Climbing up the steps and leaving my footprints behind I hummed to myself cheerfully. But the harsh winds blew harder and louder than my humming. It didn't bother me through as I slap a few remaining snow off my hair and tunic. The front doors open on their own and I enter still holding on to the bundles of clothes. Is the Princess still awake? I hope so. My cold unbeating heart crave to see her again despite leaving her for only, maybe, thirty minutes?

Arriving at the doors I wield my shaking hands to unlock the doors. No monsters, humans (including Link), Sunlight, and not even Ganondorf can make me scared or nervous yet my Princess can!

_You're a monster._

I frown at that memory. Does she hate me than love me? I smirk softly. I can change her mind if she hates me. Cracking open the door a bit I see her sleeping on the bed.

I grin and walk in toward her carefully not making a sound. Without thinking I pause because I saw the Bloody Rose of the Night in a green vase that was some-what dirty on top of the desk. Tilting my head slightly I look between the Princess and the flower. She put the flower in a vase, I thought slowly to myself. Then I remember my little joke: _I'm the Bloody Rose of the Night and Princess Zelda is my full moon._ I didn't even question myself of how she even found a vase for it.

Coming closer to the side of the bed I study her. She was breathing softly and slowly, lips an inch open. Her face relax. "Princess you're extremly pretty as you sleep. And thank you...for liking the Rose." I breathe in her ear. She didn't wake up or twitch in her sleep.

Ah, a heavy sleeper you are, my Princess.

Tossing the clothes on the bed away from the Hyrulean Princess I bend down face to face. Using two fingers to move her front bangs away then using my thumb to touch her lips. I'm so lucky that Link was three years younger than you. Also before they could find you a suitor. I grin that those statements. So you can't really hate me now, right my Princess?

Not taking it anymore I kiss her. Closing my eyes to savor the soft feeling of her lips against mines. I was barely touching, barely kissing her. I press on harder, more roughly.

The Princess snap open her eyes. She pulls back away from me with a startled gasp, blushing hard on her cheeks. Her eyes then flash with angry. "What was that for?" She was touching her lips as if to shield them from me.

I shrug still please that I was probably the first man to kiss her. "Because I wanted to kiss you that why Princess," I stated honestly with innocent smile. She open her mouth to say something but I sat down on the bed and she instinctly scout away closing her mouth. She wrap the red blankets over her legs, her fingers nervously playing around with the edge of it.

I pointed at the clothes to her. "You're welcome for the dresses. And," He pause for a bit a guilty look appear on him before it flee, "Sorry that I kind-of ruined your dress."

She continue looking at the dresses then a sudden thought came to her, "How did you know my size?"

The question caught him unguard. He open his mouth to speak but found that he was speechless. He had seen a few men slapped and rejected of mentioning the girl's size and that's what he didn't need right now; Princess Zelda rejecting him. He saw that the Hyrulean Princess was still waiting for his answer. So he simply said, "If you don't like them-"

"No I do like them it was just that I wanted to know how you knew my size." She inturrepted.

To be honest I guess on it but I didn't say that out loud. I pondered my thoughts to figure out what I should say to change the uncomfortable topic. The still-alive fire being the only sound for right now.

"Wait this dress has a few blood spots!" Zelda exlcaimed as she grab out a lavender hue sleeveless dress. It was just plain expect that it had a large slash and few smaller spots of blood on the front.

Dark Link curse himself. He knew that the dress would have look nice on her. It must belong to that man who had try to stop him from stealing the clothes in the Dressing Shop. The man that try to be a hero. Will that 'hero' is probably dying as a 'hero that failed.' He smirked at that thought and was lucky in enough that Princess didn't hear that.

Zelda turn to look at me with wide eyes. Oh please don't tell me she read my mind! Or maybe she did hear me smirk. "You stole these didn't you? Didn't you!"

I wince from her outburst. "Look Princess-"

She cut me off, "I'm not going to wear stole dresses that includes one having blood on it." She look down at the strain dress. "You murdered someone who got in your way," The princess faintly whisper.

"I'm a monster Princess, even you said so." I frown at the word 'monster' as I said it.

She look at me and suddenly grab a handful of my black tunic. Her eyes staring at mine own. "Please I'm begging you! Let me go back home. I...I don't love you Dark Link."

Her words stun me. She doesn't...love me? I grab her hands in my own and forcefully put them on each side of her causing her to lay down. She cry out in surprise as her back was on the mattress. I could feel the negative cravings wanting to come out: lust, greed-

No, stop it! Don't let them get out of control!

It took my will power not to shout at her, not to grab her shoulders and shake her, to let my hands loose a bit around her wrists. "I don't believe you my Princess and besides didn't I say that I will be sure that you will love me?" I replied and question her with an icy and bitter tone. Not waiting on her answer I got off the bed. Not looking back I left and slam the doors hard. The impact echoing being heard clearly around the Kingdom.

* * *

My Bloody Rose story (Vampire Knight) is finally complete yet I had re-read to discover...plenty of mistakes of spelling errors... I have to fix that later on. But anyway like my promise I have Chapter three up for this story! :)

xxxPureRosexxx: Thank you! I figure out myself "How did Dark Link capture her in the first place?" I thought maybe I'll have one chapter for the flash-back but then I thought nay, I can have some parts in each Zelda's Point of View chapters.

The Stark girl: ...Sorry for it being short? ^^' It was actually around 300 words shorter than the first chapter. But yes I some-what agree with you. I had re-read it and thought "I should had add a bit more.." But I still like the chapter alway :)

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Legend Of Zelda, I don't own Legend of Zelda, I don't own Legend of Zelda. There I say it alot of times :) so I won't have to repeat it for the other chapters until I feel like doing so.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four:

*Princess's Zelda's Point of View*

_"Zelda, my daughter it's good to see you again!" The Hyrulean King cry out in joy after seeing his oldest daughter making her way toward him. Impa went wandering to a small flower bed to sit down._

_"Likewise to you too Father. I hope making a new Treaty to our neighbor's country wasn't so hard for you." Zelda was doing her best to keep calm with a smile on her face. Inside however she just wanted to tell her father about that man with red eyes or to hug her father after not seeing him for two months. Different emotions swimming around in her heart that if she wasn't train to have a calm mask everyone will see and start asking questions. That is not want she needed or wants now! She is a bearer of Wisdom and their future Queen! She didn't want anyone worrying about her, she need to be strong for her people._

_The King knew somehow something was wrong with the Princess so he wave his hand to dismiss the servants to leave them two alone. They obey, making sure that the horses won't wander off they bow down to the two Royal Rulers. Once sure they were on their way to the Amphitheater seats he guided his daughter a bit further. The Hyrulean Princess look up at him with a question look._

_"I'm glad that you are alright my daughter." He hug his daughter and she return one. She wanted to release a little giggle-remembering when she was just five her father will pick her up and do a one spin around-but it die in her throat. I wish I could go back to those good times before everything change after mother's death. "I try my best to come back home as soon as possible when I heard of what happen to you but I had just arrived to the Kingdom of Nyx." He release her and she took a step back._

_I look over where Impa was gathering a handful of small wild flowers together. Their different hues trying to stand out: red, yellow, white, and purple. It help ease a fraction of my overbearing emotions. What she didn't know was that it made her forget about the man with the scarlet eyes that had a sad desire for her. I reply to my father, not looking away from my little sister, "It's alright. I stayed brave for my people and I had help to save Hyrule Kingdom."_

_The Hyrulean King nodded in approve. He wanted to know more but he had to wait until later. "...After this we must speak privately so you may tell me all of what had happened during my absence. But do tell me this Zelda. Was Impa safe when the intruders had come?" _

_I look at my father, surprise of his question. "Of course! I would never let anything bad happen to her. Before Zant came I had four personal guards escort her-"_

_"Zant?"_

_I pause than whisper, "It's a long story." But the Hero of Light/Twilight has a longer one than mines, I thought to myself. In the corner of my eyes I could see Impa getting up, dusting off her dress with one hand before coming over to us with a big smile. I let a small one. The sunlight brighten up the edges of her whitish-blonde hair as a moon's halo. _

_Through Zelda had her mother features, she had her father's hair color: brunnette, and her sister had her mother's hair color. Everyone that had met them remarked them of their beauty and how no other women can compete against that._

_Now I wonder if my future husband will comment of that too. A sudden thought came to me._

_"What is his name if I may ask Father?"_

_The King didn't need to ask to know who she was talking about. "His name is Prince Vaati."_

1-1

I flinch badly when the door was slammed in place. Not moving or taking a breath while my heart was like a hummingbird's wings. He didn't lock the doors, I thought in disbelieve. Not bulging I waited to see if he will come back, remembering to lock it, but he didn't come back.

Getting off the bed in a slow motion I try my best not to get my hopes up. My legs were slightly shaking as I make my way to the door. The doorknob in my hands was cold to touch just like his skin. What if he is outside the door waiting to see if I'll try to escape?

I shook my head. No, I heard his loud angry footsteps fading.

Touching my lips I start blushing of how he kiss me while I was asleep. And here I thought I was a light-sleeper! My first kiss...and it felt good, but that doesn't mean he has the right to be kissing me while I sleep!

Was he still furious at her because she lied to both of them saying that she didn't love him? She could still see the image of him looking stun, tensing up upon hearing those words. But there was another emotion deep within his dark red eyes: sadness and hurt.

I almost wanted to take back those words, to say that I didn't mean it. The guilt was growing rapidly in her heart until he pinned her down. She felt weak and scared beneath him, hearing his cold tone and looking at his bright eyes. There in his eyes the princess could somewhat see that he was fighting other...dark emotions but she didn't really know what they were. Flowing out of him was a negative energy that made her want to shiver. It made her think of how different he was from Link from the few memories she had of him.

She press her forehead on the door. It made her remember being imprison in her own room, in her own castle so in return her people will be spared. And how she was only here in this room in an unknown Castle was because she was imprison since the Hero's shadow loved her. If she didn't know where she was then no one else who are probably looking for her don't know ever.

Without thinking she turn the knob and lightly pull the door open. The corridor was still, the howling wind being the only noise as couple of snow and the moonlight come in through the four windows. The tiny snow twirling and falling and rising as they dance in the light.

Seeing her own breath, taking small steps, ears straining for any sudden movement. Gently placing her feet down to not have her heels make a sound the Hyrulean Princess pause.

No monsters or guards coming out of the few doors in the corridor and seeing her in the hallway.

Not even Dark Link was anywhere here, lurking in the shadows.

Zelda press on still in caution mode. Inside the room was warm and full of life but out here it's all cold and looks life-less. So this Castle was once abandoned before Dark Link lived here then. She look up to see bunch of cobwebs and few creepy spiders that had dark brown hair. I'm not scared of spiders, I'm not scared of spiders because then that will be silly! Looking forward and playing around with her dress with her fingers in a nervous way she didn't want to look up again.

At the end of the corridor was a stairway going to the first floor. Blinking couple of times to get use to the dark stairway I carefully made my way down. On the last seven steps was where there was a single flame on. Peeking an inch from the wall I saw Dark Link pacing back and forth in front of a lone throne. He was focusing on the gray floor

In the opposite side of him was the entrance doors. My way out. Question is how can I leave if Dark Link will probably see me and take me back? He will even make sure that he locks the doors and never make that mistake again.

I was about to look at him again when I heard his approaching footsteps. No! Don't tell me he saw me, I thought panic growing. Just keep calm! Close your eyes and don't make a sound because maybe he didn't after all. I made tight fists, praying to the Goddesses that he didn't see me.

Counting to fifteen I just waited to see if Dark Link will stop in front of me and get more mad. But he didn't. He was making his way to second floor taking his time.

He didn't see me after all!

Opening my eyes and taking off my short heels I took off toward the entrance doors. They were wooden, thick, and taller than me. I put down my shoes and ready myself to push open the doors. Lucky for me there were no locks on the doors. Pushing one open with force until it was half-way open that I will be able to get out, I catch my breath for a few seconds. Putting back on my heels I didn't bother closing it just going outside right alway.

I was greeted by a gush of cold wind. Snow settling down on my brunette hair while I let out a shiver making me wrap my gloved arms around me. There was snow everywhere. Where am I? Snowpeak mountain? Going down the twenty steps I look around and saw the mountain behind the Castle. I MUST be in Snowpeak mountain! Now, looking south from the castle and the mountain, Hyrule Castle is that way.

I start walking a bit before I was surrendered of heavy snowy mist. Goddesses, it's really freezing! I stop. Maybe...I should go back...

Touching my left hand were my mark of the Triforce was at, the back of my hand, in a smoothing way I question myself. I'm wiser than my year because of this yet why do I feel like a girl that doesn't have it? I frown at that question. But I'm not a girl, I'm a wom-

I felt the stares before I heard a wolfos' growl.

I turn around quickly to see three white wolfos staring at me with their grayish eyes sockets. One of them had a scar on its left eye which was close. It let out a low growl to the other two and they patiently walk to each of my sides in twelve feet away from me. I can't escape them if they decide to attack me!

Something caught my eyes behind the white scar wolfo: a lone branch that the snow was swallowing up. Goddess Din, lend me your power of flames. Concentrating my magic on my right hand I raise it up. A fist size flame ball appear and I willed it to go toward the wolfo. It stare at it confuse for a second then moved to a side. I made the flame move a bit then release the hold of it and it gave out a little explosion of fire hitting the wolfo who yelp in surprise and in pain.

Not wasting a chance I dash off, my feet kicking up snow. I look over my shoulder to see the burned wolfo rolling around in the snow to cool off the burn. The other two running on top of the snow toward me.

Then the unexpected thing happen.

I trip. Releasing a startle gasp I roll onto my back after feeling the wet cold snow through the gloves. Not missing a beat my hands fumble around the blanket of snow for the medium-size branch near my freezing feet. Thank the Goddesses that I trip over the branch or else I would have passed it! I almost beam in happiness when I pull it out then saw the leader looking at me with its one eye ready itself to pounce on me. It was snarling and showing its bare teeth at me. The smile was gone in a flash. The other two were behind in a distance watching me and their leader.

Gripping the branch in both my hands I waited for the right moment to swing at him. The white wolfo leap at the air, it's claws aiming straight at my face. But before we both could have a chance to land a hit on each other a black horse rammed itself on the mid-air wolfo tossing it over behind it with its head. The wolfo let out a yelp when it hit the ground hard and I sat there stunned of what had just occur in front of me. The branch was still in my hands and I was glad that I didn't drop it after the small fright.

The wolfo try getting up, shaking it's head. Out of nowhere it was stabbed in the ribs by a dark glimmering sword. It fell dead on the ground after letting out a unhuman dying sound that only lasted for few seconds.

I don't know if I should be scared or if I should be happy that I was saved...from my kidnapper.

* * *

xxxPureRosexxx: I guess so as long as I got it complete :) I didn't want it to stay incomplete forever. Yup, soon but not too soon she will slowly accept and appreciate him. :D

DarkPriestessOfHyrule: W-What?! Not Dark Link! But he's totally different from the Hero, having darker emotions, eyes, etc. But I guess...since there are few stories of them (Dark link/Zelda) Oh thank you for that compliment! :)

Review if you want of not.

~GreenFantasy64


	5. Chapter 5

(Quick info): Bold words are thoughts!

* * *

Chapter Five:

*Dark Link's Point of View*

He was feeling hurt and furious while he had sat down on the throne right away. Letting out a hiss he jump on his feet and started pacing back and forth. **What can I do to make her love me without forcing her to? **Maybe she was lying when she said that because she did hesitate at the beginning.

Dark Link cursed under his breath as he suddenly remembering something. **Was it because of that...that...deep bond that the Princess and that Hero supposed to have? **He shook his head then run a hand through his hair, feeling the edge of his cap in his fingertips. Nonsense! The Hero was young for her this time, plus didn't he love some other girl? **This is finally my chance to have my Princess all to myself.**

Before he knew it his feet were making their way to the stairway.

**I promise myself that I'll be on my best behavior around her**, Dark Link thought, **and not let my dark emotions get out of control and do something horrible to her.** But who would have thought it would be so hard? He was created to hold all the Hero's evil desires, dark emotions, and to dwell within the shadows. Not having the will to change a bit or to be loved after so many years and just to kill people with a sadistic smile. It was only after two centuries later did he wonder what it was like to have someone to love and to be loved from. So with the memories of the Hero's past lives he will always see the Princess and knew the Hero will love her with an innocent heart. Dark Link craves that feeling: to be able to hold, to touch, and to see her smile in his own eyes, and such.

If Dark Link had not been thinking to him-self and pause in the stairway he would have caught a faint scent of fresh flowers lingering in the air. Instead he continues on controlling the angry of Zelda not loving him-yet-and the jealousy that only Link can love and feel-see, talk, and listen to-Zelda.

In front of the double doors he pauses reaching for the key. **Should I go in now or should I wait until we are both calm?** He looks at his lingering hand while biting his lower lip in worry. **I can't believe I'm acting like this! I'm not even afraid of dying yet right here I just want to bang my head against a wall for almost losing my temper than wanting to see my Princess again.** "Maybe...I should wait until we're both calm." Dark Link whispered under his breath. He shook his head. "Nonsense, I'm Dark Link for cry out loud and I will not act weak!" He growl out softly.

Roughing grabbing the key off the nail he pushes it in the keyhole and that's when he realizes something important. "I didn't...lock the door...did I?" Taking out the key in a slow motion he grips the doorknob and turns it. It opens easily to show an empty room. Dark Link felt his heart drop inside him and went back up his throat. **Dammit, I let my anger get the best of me and let it cloud my mind! **To make sure that she wasn't hiding from him he checks underneath the bed and inside the closet. She wasn't anywhere here.

Not the type to stay and think and sort out his feelings Dark Link rush out of the room. Running down the corridor and stairway he pauses in the Throne Room in front of the big doors. He opens his mouth in disbelief. The door was open, letting the snow drift inside. **What is that girl thinking?** Dark Link shouted in his mind. **She's mortal even if she is the Bearer of Wisdom she can easily die outside! She doesn't even know where she is or how to open the Gate Way. **He dash off not waiting on the doors to open fully on their own. Fumbling through his pockets Dark Link pulls out the dark purple instrument in a rush and plays loud on the Eon's song, sounding off key.

In a distance he heard Eon's whining before he saw him, galloping in the snow, standing out in the white background. His partner could sense his emotions and telepathic to him, 'What's wrong Master?'

'It's Zelda, she escape and is probably somewhere out here.' The Hero's Shadow did his best to keep out the panic from rising in his voice. Eon nodded his head to show he understood. He found it kind-of amusing that the Princess of Destiny had escape from the Hero's Shadow. Just like how a prey would run away from its predator. The Dark Horse turns around for his master to climb on his back, ready to run at his command. He was his master partner so he would help his master capture the Princess again.

Dark Link took a short amount of time to look around. Scanning the white background for any signs of the Hyrulean Princess anywhere or for any signs of a trail she left behind. There was none or blurring like colors in the background. **Damn the snowy weather for making this harder for me!** His only best bet was that she went straight. Quickly getting on Eon, Dark Link let out a low "He-yah" to get the dark horse to take off forward.

Eon was fast just like the Hero's horse, Epona. It must have been a short run through because suddenly Eon stops to a halt causing Dark Link to almost fly off his horse. 'Master, I sense…evil servants nearby.' He snorted out loud, moving his head side to side before continuing. 'It must be those wolfos…over there. Do we go check it out or continue going straight Master?' The Dark Horse looks to the right to show his master where the wolfos were at, trying his best to be patient for his partner to answer.

Dark Link didn't need to think and rapidly telepathic, 'Let's go check it out Eon.' He kicks his horse to start him again and Eon obeys.

I 'am going to need my weapon. **Shadows…come to my aid**. He could feel it; the dark power coming to him, forming behind his back. He already knew what was strap to his back; his dark hue Anti-Master Sword, the evil version of the Master Sword.

'Master I see a wolfos going to attack the Princess! Can I charge at it?' Eon asked hopefully, feeling the excitement coursing through his blood.

On the other hand, Dark Link could feel anger running through his blood from the wolfos wanting to have his Princess for dinner. **No one will hurt her! **His eye sockets were glowing red at this instant. 'You can gladly do it Eon.' The snow was lightly up now so Dark Link could see the wolfos that was about to attack Zelda. 'Also, make so to toss it over to me. I want to teach it a lesson.' He communicates to Eon, saying the last sentence slowly, his angry leaking out in his voice.

Half crouching on top of Eon's back now, Dark Link waited his chance to jump off, never taking his eyes off the white wolfos. It leaps and that's when he jumps off his horse's back, landing softly on his feet. Keeping his calm position he slide out his Anti-Master Sword and walk forward. The white wolfos landed with a light thump in couple of feet away from him.

He didn't allow the wolfos to get up as he dash forward and plunge his sword down at its ribcage with hard force. He could hear the flesh opening up but there was no blood leaking out of it. Why would there be? It was a monster, an evil servant, which had no blood or heart inside statement made Dark Link question about him. **Do I bleed now if I'm evolving slowly? I use to remember being completely shadowy before now I'm pale with white hair so maybe I can bleed. **Taking out his sword out of the wolfos the Hero's Shadow look up to see Zelda staring at him in disbelief, tightly holding on to a wooden branch. Black smoke emerges out of the dead creature without them paying attention to it, surrounding and covering it. Just as the smoke appeared it evaporate revealing nothing on the snowy ground. **Why does the Princess think I'm a monster just because I have red eyes anyway? Doesn't-I mean didn't, she isn't going back home- she have a Sheikah bodyguard?**

He dare not release a sigh. One this wasn't the time to think of that out here now; he will ask those questions later if he remembers about it. And two, the Princess wasn't completely safe yet; she is probably freezing to death right now! He was proven right when she started shivering controlling, resting the branch down now.

His eye sockets losing their red glow now went back to normal as he took a step forward. Holding out one of his hands toward the Hyrulean Princess he whisper out, "Princess, its' okay now." His occupied hand begin putting away his Dark version of the Master Sword in its scabbard, deciding against it to let it dissolved into the shadows in thin air until the next time he needed it.

He knew his eyes were pleading out to her, to accept his hand and come back to him. In the past he would have been disgusted with himself but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to have her hand in his own, feeling her softness against his rough skin, warm against his cold flesh, and just take her back to safety. He didn't want to scary her as he took one more step. He can't lose her. She was looking back at him; her eyes were flickering with emotions. Slowly but surely she reaches for his outstretch hand. He could feel a hint of joy inside his heart. Another step forward…

A flicker of realization came to her eyes. "Dark Link, wait!" She shouted, tensing up. He paused, tilting his head to a side slightly. **Was that a snarl behind me?** He thought. On instinct he started reaching for his sword to let it out again. Thank the..."Goddesses" he was right not to put away his sword.

Scanning around their surroundings he thought he caught a pair of grayish-white eyes but he couldn't be sure-with all the snow and the now grayish background. He heard Zelda spoke up, "There were two more of those-!"

She was caught off when one of the wolfos leaps at the Hero's Shadow, grabbing and biting his right arm, and pulls him down to the ground. But Dark Link half twist around when he felt sharp pains in his arm (letting out a low grunt than wincing) and put his back on half of the wolfos body. The wolfos was snarling and growling while taking bites after bites in his arm revealing bright red blood streaming out, not giving a care that it was trap underneath its prey. Dark Link clutches his teeth together and gave out a low threatening snarl, rising up his left hand to strike the wolfos.

Then suddenly the trapped wolfos was getting hit on its head with a hard tree branch. At first it let out a soft whinnying sound until it got impatient and furious, shaking its body underneath Dark Link to get out. He gave it a quick stab in the stomach area; please that he heard a cry of pain from the wolfos. Dark Link wanted revenge of what the wolfos did to his arm as he felt the blood lust pumping his veins. It felt good to him; feeling his sense heighten and just wanting to let go of control and kill. His eye sockets once more glowing red. In the corner of his eyes he saw the second wolfos popping out to join in the attack and aid his falling comrade.

Willing the Shadows to his command he wills it to form him a dark shadowy bow and few arrows next to him. "Zelda!" Dark Link shouted roughly to the Princess. She jump on his sudden hard voice and hit the wolfos on its muzzle instead then on the eye area. The wolfos snarl at her but they both ignore it. "Get the bow and arrows!"

Swinging his sword to the incoming wolfos he manages to hit it square on its chest. It let out a high-pitch yelp and weakly jump over them, crashing and merging with the snow. The trap wolfos felt the pressure lifted and crawl its way out, running a few distance away before turning around in an attack position. Sitting up Dark Link saw the Hyrulean Princess grabbing the bow and the few arrows. He didn't really miss the fact that she frown at the contact of Dark Shadowy energy in her hands. She wouldn't be able to use Light Arrows but none the less normal arrows will do to kill these wolfos. I just got to make sure the wolfos are focus on me than on her.

'Eon.'

His partner had just galloped out of the gray, making his way toward Dark Link and reply immediately, 'Yes Master?'

'I need you to defend Zelda, understood?'

'….yes, Master.' Eon said disappointed. Dark Link knew that his horse love to join in the battles. He shared Dark Link's love for violence and blood lust. It would be somewhat hard for Eon to just defend then attack and kill. 'Next time Eon just not tonight.' His master said to cheer his friend up. It worked. The horse went to Zelda and she look at him at wonder at should an astonishing sight of a black beauty for a second.

Twirling his sword in his left hand he waited for one of the wolfos to come and attack him. The one that was in an attack position before ran forward and leap at him. He drop down and roll away. Getting up and turning around he witness seeing Zelda releasing an arrow and landed its' mark at the wolfos chest before it could turn around. It yelps out loud as it tries its best to pull off the arrow while its life was slipping. It was failing horribly. The Hyrulean Princess didn't waste time as she pulls back another arrow and quickly release it.

She was calm as the wolfos fell down, its breath wheezing out. She didn't look as she was bother by the cold as she continues looking down with a serious and quiet expression. Dark Link remember when he had observer her before and during Ganondorf and Zant (Was it Zant, I can't recall his name, oh well) had capture her in her own Kingdom she had look like she was wearing a mask, showing no emotions unless it contains her peoples' lives.

One minute he was staring at the calm princess, the next minute he was down on the snowy ground wrestling against the last wolfos from biting off his face. They both snarl at each other. Salvia was dripping down on his cheek. **Disgusting.** His sword was somewhere next to him but he couldn't really risk letting even one second of grabbing his sword in his left side. Or maybe he can risk some more injury if it means winning at the end. In a smooth motion he let the wolfos grab his right arm (the already injury one), the taste of blood send the wolfos chewing on his arm in a frenzy. Seizing the chance he touches the tips of his Anti-Master Sword and lunges forward and grip the handle. The pain was coursing in his veins but he swallows it down.

Stabbing and slicing the wolfos' fur and skin he could feel the grip on his arm releasing the pressure. He grips the wolfos' throat to hold it in place; from running away and heal in time. His eye vision was getting blurring but not from tears. No, Dark Link doesn't cry. Pain was entering his mind; his mind register that his muscles on his right arm is tired, his muscles demand rest right away. He didn't hear or see it but he knew Zelda had shot another arrow in the wolfos' throat. He pushed the wolfos off of his arms to his side when he felt the dead weight being added.

Getting up on his feet Dark Link felt somewhat light-head and his feet felt heavy. **The only way we can go back in this condition is if Zelda rides Eon. **'Eon I need you to carry Zelda for me back to the Castle.' A short pause before he spoke up again. 'Not the Hyrule Castle, our Castle!'

If Eon could smile he would smile on his last sentence but he became serious again. 'What about you Master? I could carry both of you easily.' Eon stood up taller in a pride statement.

'I'm…fine.'

Focusing on the shivering Princess he told her of his plans. She look at him shock, "What about you-you're injury?" He let out a sigh. Without warning Zelda reach down and rip off a long string of her dress and walk toward him, the dark bow being gone. "What are you doing Princess?"

"Covering up your injury from the cold and to stop the bleeding." Another riping sound.

"But your dress-"

"It was already ruded- stratch that- you got hurt saving me so this is for me to repay you...thank you by the way Dark Link."

The Hero's Shadow let out a smug smile, looking as she tie up the "bandages" seeing the blood licking through. There was hardly any pain.

Eon snorted and started pounding the snow with his left leg. Dark Link didn't need to ask his horse what was wrong: Eon was getting impatient. "Zel- I mean Princess I should tell you this, Eon," He pointed at the restless horse, "Is not the type of being patient. So you need to get on so we can take you back to my Castle."

"You can faint if you walk Dark Link! It will be easier if you ride your horse than me-Eek!"

Without warning Dark Link had grab hold on her and Eon got down to make it easier for his Master to put Zelda on his back. She was shock at what had happen that she didn't do anything. Dark Link settled down behind her and said, "Happy now we'll _both _ride Eon, okay?" He heard a faint "okay" and felt the Princess tensing up on the touch on his body being super near her again.

Kicking Eon on, the dark horse gallop on obeying.

Once seeing the Forgotten Castle Dark Link relaxes himself. **Thank the…Goddesses that the Princess didn't travel too far. **He was uneasy on his feet as he got off first to help Zelda get off on the stairway. It sends shivers down his arm feeling her hands slide down toward his shoulder blades.

1-1

It felt so good just to lie down on the warm floor inside his room (Ganondorf is gone and Dark Link lives here now so why not call this room his?). He saw Zelda taking off her shoes and has her toes facing the fire. Link would have started blushing and looking away by now just by looking at her, but Dark Link wasn't like that he study her without her knowing. The fire was lighting up her skin and hair as she closed her eyes to savor the warm on her cold skin. **I hope she doesn't get frozen bites. **Then one long strand of her hair moved to reveal the bite marks on her neck where faint traces of dried blood had come from. A pull of guilt form in his stomach. **Tomorrow I should go get red potions for her and me first thing in the morning.**

Silence grew between them and it was Zelda who spoke first.

"…Your sword…can it banish Good…inside it if it's the opposite of the Master Sword?" Zelda ask him slowly, studying the dark glimmering sword in the fire's light. He let out a slow evil smile and smirked.

Looking at the Anti-Master Sword that was forgotten on the floor near the fireplace making it look black with edges of red on the blade. "No, you have nothing to fear, it has no banishing Good powers in it." He simple said before he let the Evil Sword fade into thin air.

In the corner of his eye Dark Link saw Zelda yawning, covering her mouth, and nodding at his answer. He smirks on a sudden thought. She had to receive a small punishment for trying to escape from him and it had to be something he would enjoy. How she would react, he will find out shortly.

Stretching his legs out he clear his throat catching the Princess's attention. Putting on an emotionless expression he said out loud, "Now for punishment I have to sleep with you every night-"

"W-what?" Zelda shouted un-expecting before covering her mouth, her eyes showing shock. But for what, that he was going to sleep next to her or that she just shouted?

Despite him wanting to smile he stated calmly, "Will I do get tired-I'm not immortal, you know- and I don't want to keep coming and leaving just to make sure you're being a good little Princess. Besides as I had said earlier this is for punishment." **And also maybe if I keep being around you, you will start warming up to me**, Dark Link thought to himself.

He slowly got up and in a wobbly state climb into bed. Covering him with the dark red blanket his eyes were lazily closing and opening repeating each time feeling heavy. He mumbles out, "Oh, before I forget! This is the only bed in the whole Kingdom. Don't believe me, you can go check. I won't really mind ever if you decide to sleep on the floor…with the bugs and rats."

He felt the bed moved follow by a short "eek!" after he finishes and he couldn't help but smile.

Zelda made sure that they had a distance from each other with a pillow in the middle and said, "Don't get any ideas!" Dark Link let out a smirk. Zelda faces him, not looking at his eyes as a faint blush form in her cheeks. They both close their eyes and feel into a deep sleep at the same time.

* * *

Sorry for the late update guys ^^'

Gotenik: I would like that (The editing thing) how will I send it to you, if I may ask? Do I have to give you my email? Or do you have an account here?

xxxPureRosexxx: Thank you! :D

DarkPriestessOfHyrule: Beauty and the Beast?! *Reads my story again and compare it to Beauty and the Beast*…It is somewhat similar to the movie! O.O Wow. Even my brother agrees with you.

Guest: Thank you! :D

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	6. Chapter 6

Quick Note: This is the last flashback to how Zelda was captured: before, during, and after.

Another Quick Note: Chapter One has been edited.

* * *

Chapter Six:

*Princess Zelda's Point of View*

_The people of Hyrule let out a big cheer and started to clap at the sight of their King in front of them. The Princess was behind her father, smiling at how happy her people were, and her sister Impa stood next to her looking at the huge crowd awe with the small bunch of wild flowers clutch in her fists. _

"_My people of Hyrule, it's good to see you all well and happy in this warm sunlight." A pause as he looked at each people in the eyes. "I'm glad to see that no one is scared or hurt during the demolished of the castle that I had heard happen during my travels."_

_This caused people to start asking questions about that, wondering if they were under attack from an invading army or something. The panic and determine to know what had happen was heard in their voices. The smile on the Princess's face twitched slightly. __**If only they can understand what had happened. **__The young woman resisted the urge to shake her head on that thought. __**No, it's better for them not to know about what happened. **__In the corner of her eyes she saw the guards looking at the ground. _

_They remember what had happened; they were at the Throne Room, ready to defend their Princess yet when those dark creatures burst inside they were defeated so easily within a few minutes. The fading bruises, healing cuts, and nightmares never let the few surviving men forget that day__**. **_

_Within the crowd two people__; __who were from the resistance force, knew half of what really happen__—__they were Telma and Auru. _

"_I have great news," The Hyrulean King boomed out and the large crowd fell into silence as one. The jolly man waited a few seconds to add some anticipation in the air before continuing, "My beloved daughter has agreed to marry a prince from the Kingdom that I had just come back from. Prince Vaati from the Kingdom of Nyx! So be joyful my good people and let's celebrate tonight."_

_The crowd was stun for a few seconds before clapping toward the Princess. Back of them in the ground was a shadow forming together, growing taller as a man's height. No one sense or knew what was happening behind them as the King motion for his daughter to step forward to speak. _

_The shadowy form slowly became a man that oddly enough looked like the Twilight and Light's Hero. His black skin was turning a shade of dark gray to gray to pale skin tone. His whole eyes' sockets no longer glow red as the man step into the crowd, pushing away the people in front of him. Some of the people threw glares at his back but he ignored them. Half-way into the crowd he started to go around to his right side. His plan was to be behind the three rulers and their guards._

_The Hyrulean guards didn't suspect anything__—__being focused on the three Rulers, as the red eyes man creep behind them with silent feet. _

"_Auru, what's wrong?" Telma questioned the wise man next to her when she realized he was becoming thoughtful. _

_He took a few seconds too replied, "This Prince…Vaati is from the Kingdom of Nyx, and if I remember correctly they had a Goddess that they worshipped and that was Nyx herself, the Night Goddess."_

_Telma stayed silent to let the wise man continue. "The people of Nyx are said to be magicians of the dark arts and can be the best of Thieves, Assassinators, and Mischiefs to other Kingdoms at times. The peace treaty that we had before was actually from forty years ago so I can understand why the King would go and make a new treaty, but to let his daughter marry a Ruler from that Kingdom." Auru looked up at the sky to see a lone bird flying by. "That is strange…"_

"_Then do you suggest that we learn more about this prince, Auru?"_

"_I think that will be the best__—__better to be on the safe side than be sorry later."_

_The wise man suddenly tense up as scanned the crowd. "I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen…" _

_Telma didn't catch what Auru had whisper and question him about it, "What was that Auru__—__you got to speak up!"_

"_I said something is going to happen."_

_Auru was right indeed as Princess Zelda had stopped speaking about the Castle being finished being re-made and took a step back only to feel a man's hands gripping her shoulders. Zelda thought it was her father stopping her from crashing into him, but found the hands feeling different than her father's. Everyone gasped out loud when they saw the person behind her. _

_The Hyrulean King eyes popped out when he saw who it was. "It can't be… it can't be, no," He whispered out, shocked. He shook his head and feeling the blood pumping up his face he tried his best to control his voice but found it shaking in anger, "You__—__YOU _CAN'T_ BE ALIVE, DARK LINK!" The King couldn't believe it, he had thought he had killed this monster in front of him long time ago, so how could that monster be standing in front of him be alive? _

_The King's oldest daughter grew puzzled from her father's shouting and wanted to look behind her to see this man called "Dark Link". But Zelda didn't had the chance to looked behind her as a man's arm snaked around her slim waist and a cold hand was pressed against her mouth, pulling her to the mysteriously man behind her. She grew shocked at what was happening to her in front of her family and her people before she grew angry. Pushing aside questions she pulled in the thoughts of how to free herself from this man's grip. _

"_Stand back, or else my fellow creatures will come out of the shadows and harm your beloved crowd," Dark Link shouted out at the advancing guards. They flinched and looked at each other; they had families in there and didn't want harm to come to them. Torn between their duty and their family they froze in their spots thinking of what to do. There weren't enough guards to protect the people if monsters do come out and if they do continue to try and rescue the Princess they could cause her injury or worse__—__her death._

_As this was happening Telma and Auru were pushing aside the panicking people to get to clearing and somehow stop the man from taking their Princess. _

_The Hyrulean Princess heard a faint smirk behind her and felt the man tugging her to walk backwards. But what she was focus on was that she was feeling a dark power forming from the man. __**A Dark Sorcerer!**_

"_Let my sister go!" A young voice shouted, threatening. _

_**Impa!**_

_Another smirk was heard from the man before he replied with a simple answer, "No."_

_That's when she felt the full burst of Dark energy wrapping her and the man. Her cheeks paled as she realized that this power may be different but it reminded her when Ganondorf had entered her body to control it. This was she downfall; being shocked she had forget to use her light powers to do damage on her capturer. Dozens of black wisp came out from thin air, connecting each other in a blur. The voices were distorted now and with the black like shroud Zelda couldn't see anything but darkness._

_She didn't know she was traveling through the shadows and in the light inside a shadowy ball that had merged to the ground. When the shroud was lifted from her she found herself away from the Castle on a bridge. She was now in__Northern __Hyrule field__**.**_

_Hitting the man's stomach with her elbow she found find out the hard way that he had hard abs. She let out a soft curse when she remember that she wasn't wearing her shoulder armor this time__—__somehow with the shoulder armor she could have injury the man better. Not giving up however, Zelda started to kick and twist herself to be release from this man's hold, ignoring the stinging pain in her elbow. He put up with her struggles and she saw glimpse of him. Red eyes, black hair, pale skin. __**No, it can't be!**__ With her mouth being blocked by his hand she couldn't really tell him to let her go or cry out for help. "Sorry Princess for this, but I can't have you causing me trouble or know my hiding place."_

_Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and black out._

_When she woke up she found herself in an unknown place. There was a warm fire popping in a fireplace, lighting up the plain grayish room. There was a balcony outside the room next to the fireplace. __**I bet it will be lock, **__Princess Zelda bitterly thought. She was proven right when she turned the knob and tried opening it, only to fail._

_Looking through the glass she saw snow falling in a graceful manner while some were force to do a circle before they were blow away from a harsh wind. __**Please let me still be in the Hyrule land, **__Zelda thought as she continue looking outside, waiting for her abductor to show himself again. Puzzling over for why would this…"Dark Link" capture and bring her here. It couldn't be for Ganondorf__—__she was somewhat sure of that__—__ since he is dead for over six months now. _

_She shook her head. How could she have been foolish? How could she have forgotten about seeing the red eyes and having to tell her father about it? She should have known that the red eyes might have followed the crowd and her to outside._

_The image of Dark Link flashed in her eyes. That man looked like Link; there is no mistake of that since Princess Zelda saw him in her own two eyes. __**Is he a brother to Link then, but why be called Dark Link?**__**And how did my father knew Dark Link anyway and wanted did he mean Dark Link couldn't be alive?**_

_Thinking of her father made her side tracked on her thoughts and questions about the Hero's shadow. Lowering her head the Princess wondered if her family was worried sick about her. _

_She release a quick sigh before looking back at her reflection with a determine look. She breathed in and released the air, repeating it to calm her heart down while clutching her fists. __**I will not be weak! I'll find a way back home then wait for a rescuer to come and rescue me!**_

1-1

When the Hyrulean Princess woke up the late morning she found herself in an empty bed. Blinking lazily she closed her eyes again to savor this moment— lying down on a bed, feeling comfortable and at peace. Her fingers started to trail around the blanket and covers, feeling the bumps and smoothness of them in her fingertips.

How long has it been since she slept like this? Not having to wake up and remember that her people were in constant danger from a man who called himself Zant. Not having to wake up and remember she was a prisoner in her own castle in replace that her people will be unharmed. How long before during the time she couldn't sleep well at all while the castle was being remade, so her younger sister could come back home; and she had to manage to keep the Kingdom in order during the day. It should have been better after the Hero of Twilight and Light defeated the fake Twilight Ruler and the holder of Power for her, yet there seem to be ways of her having a hard time.

There was a happy ending but there was an after-math outcome.

Before she knew it she let out a quiet sneeze and felt a numbing pain on her neck causing the Princess to be puzzled. It only took her a few seconds to remember what had taken place yesterday and let out a soft sigh. **You got to be kidding me, Goddesses**—**it still hurts and I'm getting sick?**

Suddenly she let out a gasp and opened her eyes. **Where is he? Where is that man who thinks he can bite me and get away with it?** The Hyrulean Princess felt bolder suddenly as she sat up and look around the plain room; she was going to make sure he was going to pay for that. But the man was nowhere in sight. What caught her eyes instead was the rose that looked like dried blood, tilting slightly downward in a somewhat dirty green vase.

It was the Bloody Rose of the Night.

Doing a quick stretch the young woman got up and went toward the rose treating it with care as she touch few of the dozen petals. **It needs water; how could I have forgotten about this rose? **

"Because I was going to escape from here and return home," Zelda whispered the answer to the empty air. She looked away and let out another sneeze.

"Glad that I went to get Red potions after all," The familiar voice said unexpectedly causing the Princess to jump in her skin.

"Ah!"

Blushing in embarrassment Zelda turned around to send a hot glare at Dark Link. He shrugged with a smug smile. "What, no welcome home?"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," The Hero's shadow said quickly.

He turned serious right away before Zelda could be proper by saying "I forgive you" and said, "Now you better hurry and drink this red potion before you get worst." He made his way toward her and handed her a bottle half full of bright red liquid.

**Okay I forgive him.** "Thank you." The Hyrulean Princess pulled out the top and drink down the portion, feeling the cold liquid run down her throat with a taste of certain type of mushrooms. It was refreshing as she felt her body no longer feeling worn out that she wasn't actually aware of before. She knew that the bite on her neck was healing in a slow process. Zelda thanked him again and was surprise that he let her keep the empty bottle.

She looked at him to see that he wasn't wearing the ripped dress bandage anymore and didn't see the wolfos bite marks on him. Dark Link went to put more firewood on the fireplace for the dying fire to continue living.

"…Can I call you Dark only?" Zelda said abruptly.

Dark Link looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her, "Dark?"

"Yes, Dark."

He let out a smirked, "Sure, you can call me Dark if you want." He turned around again to try bringing back the small fire to its bigger form while Zelda nodded. She peered over her shoulder to see the rose.** It needs water.** The word water made the princess remembered about the restroom problem.

Giving up on the idea to bring back the fire Dark Link got up and scratched his head underneath his black cap. He was thinking of what to do with Princess Zelda for today; he had never thought of the future after kidnapping the Princess.

Zelda decided to speak her question. "How," she paused; this was embarrassing to her," Is there a place in here where I can refresh myself, Dark?"

The Hero's shadow looked at the Hyrulean Princess in confusion until the words finally sunk in. He started to blush that he looked away from her, hiding his eyes with his long black bangs.** If he had some color to his skin I bet he will look more attractively**_._ Zelda mentally slapped herself when she realized what she had just thought.

**How could I think like that?**

Suddenly Dark smirked and looked at her again. "Guess you get to leave for a little while," Zelda looked at him surprise—he quickly continued, "But you have to wear a different dress in return." **Of course, so if someone sees us they won't know that I'm the Princess of Hyrule right away. **Zelda smirked and Dark Link looked at her shock before smiling.

"Okay, deal!" Zelda grab a random dress off the bed and quickly told Dark Link to get out so she can changed. He did it without objection but smiled as he closed the doors. She took off her headdress crown off and tossed it on the bed then started to changed.

Once she was finish the Hyrulean Princess grab another dress of light pink and went outside the room and down the corridor and stairs. Dark Link was waiting for her in the Throne Room, sitting down at the lone tall throne. His posture was calm as he stared off into space. He was snapped out of it when he heard Zelda's footsteps; he looked at her to see her wearing a sea green dress with white flower patterns around the edges of her dress. It didn't bring out her eyes but she still looked breathtaking to him.

"You know I'm puzzled of how you could have run in those shoes in the snow. Didn't you get cold in your feet without feet protection?" Dark Link said as he stood up and walked with her toward the opening entrance doors.

She let out a shrugged, "I guess of years of wearing these types of shoes I got better walking even to run in them." Zelda tilted her head in a thoughtful manner, "My feet did get tremendous cold but I was more focus on surviving against the wolfos."

When they got outside Eon was waiting for them by pacing around in the snow. The black horse let out a snorted at them before tossing his head toward the sky. In the corner of her eyes Zelda saw Dark Link nodding his head at Eon. She grew puzzled by that as she handed the spare dress to the Hero's Shadow.

After he put the dress in a pocket in the saddle they got on Eon and took off. Instead of going through the Gate Way Eon took a safe passage way that was an abandon cave way that Dark Link had exploded earlier in the morning that was a long way to Northern Hyrule Field.

1-1

Reaching the right side of Northern Hyrule Field Dark Link and Zelda got off of Eon to take a quick break before they will start traveling again. Together, side by side they walked toward the river, taking their time as Eon started to eat the moisture grass. The sun above their heads, Zelda savored this moment of feeling the sun warming up her skin. However for Dark Link, he felt like the sun was burning him with hatred heat.

"So Princ—"

The Hyrulean Princess interrupted him, "Zelda."

"What?"

"Last night you almost said my name before calling me princess." Zelda looked at the river. "I give you permission to say my name from now on, Dark. If I can call you Dark then you can call me Zelda, Okay?" She took a peek at him to see a reaction.

He was looking at her thoughtfully, tilting his head to his left side. "Zelda," He tasted the name in his mouth, how it felt like saying that one word. She started to blush without thinking. He said her name again. Just by him saying her name she smiled as she crouched to plucking out some wild flowers.

He looked at her serious suddenly that she looked at him again when he spoke, "I don't really know how to say this but…have you been wearing…a mask for so long that you block off emotions for a long time, Zelda?"

Princess Zelda looked at him shocked of what he had just said. "N-no, "She swallowed before continuing, "I don't know what you mean, Dark." Her eyes were becoming watery and her heart was pacing now as her hands started trembling. Feeling dizzy and tired of crouching down she stood up only to feel the ground tilting to her left side. Her breathe was caught in her throat as she let go of the wild flowers as they blew away toward the sky. She wanted to scream and hold on to herself. "How—why would you…say that?" She whispered out.

* * *

I don't own Legend of Zelda or Beauty of the Beast (Doing this to be on the safe side).

Okay so after a month now I decided to re-read my earlier chapters and my eyes were open to see (and read) the mistakes from the beginning to the ending, so I'm going to edit the chapters 2 to 5.

So, hehe, I left you guys on a cliff-hanger—sorry about that ^.^ The next chapter will still be on Zelda's point of view. The reason I left a cliff-hanger is I feel guilty for not updating for a while for this story and I felt like I need a bit more time to finish this whole chapter completely—I don't want to have a writer's block or have my brain run dry if I keep thinking and typing for this chapter. Plus I'm thinking of having one whole chapter of the day Zelda was capture and if so how am I going to do it (Have that chapter in chapter 5 or 3….something like that).

Okay, enough of me chatting about, you guys must have other stories to read right so I won't continue talking; only a few sentences replies to the reviewers. :D

Gotenik: My email is sammycardenas6 (at symbol) (_g_ and _mail_ together) dot com . (For other readers I'm fine if you guys text me as long you tell me how you got this email and who you are— It's opinion if you want to tell me who you are, ex: I'm from fanfiction and my username is GreenFantasy64, you have to know me!)

Pat4pat: I hope this chapter fulfilled your curious. :D

Princessanime29: I do plan to finish this story of course but it won't happen so fast ^.^

Guest: Thank you, I hope it continues being epic for you and other readers! :D

xxxPureRosexxx: Thank you! Dark Link is sweet to Zelda. :D

PheonixWriter luvs Orochimaru: Thank for the advice! I'll work on it. :D

LadyLink98: You don't have to review every chapter if you don't want to :) but it does make me cheerful when I see people reviewing my stories! :D

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	7. Chapter 6 (continued)

Enjoy!

Chapter six (continued):

* * *

She was scared and confused.

Dark Link stared at her with a knowing look. "Zelda, it may be different but you should know it's good to change every once in a while I know because…" He trailed off. He took a step forward to wipe her tears on her cheek.

He continued on, "I used to be the greatest sadistic killer— through at times I'm still a killer, but I'm changing because I want to be different so I can be with you. I want to be loved by you." He pulled the princess to himself in an embrace. "Why do you wear a mask my princess?" Dark Link whispered in her right ear.

She was surprised that he told something about himself that she decided that she saw no harm in telling little about herself in return. Looking at his black tunic caught her interest. The Hyrulean Princess took a shaky breath, "I wear a mask because emotions get in the way of logic and I want to be the best Queen for my Kingdom." She looked up at his red eyes. "Why did you say if I wear a mask, Dark?"

He opened his mouth to answer but instead let out a wince as he clutched his head.

"Are you okay? What's wrong, Dark?"

"Just getting a headache from the sun." Zelda looked at him puzzled then looked up at the sky for a few seconds before leading him to a shade underneath a tree. They both sat down together in the damp grass. She started thinking, **how could Dark get a headache when the sun is barely warming up the field?** Then she remembers that he was a shadow of the Hero.

"Dark," The pounding in his head was fading away so he looked up at her, "is your weakness the sunlight?" She questioned him.

Leaning back on the tree he looked at the rushing water and the bridge. The sunlight hardly reflecting in the water. "The sun is not truly my weakness. It's just a pain in the head; the sunlight will always hurt my eyes, burn my skin, and drain my energy. That mostly happens during the high sun time."

"It's always my reasons to stick with the shadows and the moon. The moon is so beautifully at night." He had zoned out but shook his head and smiled at her sadly. "So this is mostly your chance to escape and go home— during the daytime. Just don't think I won't give up so easily and not capture you again!"

Princess Zelda didn't know why but she smiled softly at him. "Will don't think my father will be kind to you if you do; he'll personally give you the royal kick out of the castle!" She also leaned back on the tree her warm arm brushing against his cold arm. "Actually before you had captured me I never got to see what it was like being outside in the Hyrule field. Even hardly got to visit Castle town without my guards being so near me. All because Father wanted to protect me and my sister from the red-eyes monsters that look somewhat like us. He should know that red eyes that aren't the only mons—"

She stopped the realizing drawing on her. She straightens up and swiftly looked at the Hero's Shadow as he looked at her calmly, waiting. "You have red-eyes…" He continued to look at her, slowly blinking. "But you haven't done awful things to me like what Father told me you, the red-eyes monster, might do to me."

"So it was your father that told you what these 'red-eyes monsters' and what they could possibly do to you?" She nodded and he frowned before she saw in his eyes that he remembered something but didn't know what. "When has he been telling you this?"

She blurted out the truth, "Since I was only six years old."

"I see," in the distance they saw Eon coming toward them. "Will did he ever mention that there is just only one red eyes monster?"

"You mean—"

"Yes, that I'm the only red eyes monster that is human-like."

Those words stun her as she realized that her father has been lying to her when she was a child to now. **That means I also be lying to Impa! I always tell her the stories about them that father had once told me. But why would he lie somewhat about saying there were red eyes 'monsters' that take the form of humans? **

"When you were kidnapping me," She said slowly looking down at her hands, "Father had said that he thought you were dead," She let out a gasp, "and he knew your name!"

He let out a smirk before tilting his head slightly to the left. "We met once before. Through he claims to the best sword-wielder if I haven't slipped to Hyrule Lake, from the bridge, he would have been proved wrong."

Zelda frowned of how Dark Link said he could have proven her father wrong so easily. "Why were you two fighting in the first place? And when did it take place?"

She felt the Dark Hero shifted next to her. "It… it took place maybe a few years before you were born. The reason we fought is a secret! If I tell you, you will hate me…"

The princess opened her mouth to speak when Eon stood near their feet. The Black horse snorted and threw up his head to the sky. In the corner of her eye she saw Dark Link nodded at his head before getting up.

Without assists she got up on her own, her thoughts filled with questions wanting answers. **I'm the bearer of Wisdom so I know I can answer them someday_._**

"Are you okay traveling in the sunlight now, Dark?" She asked him with a hint of worry in her words.

He looked at her as he patted the black horse's head, which seemed to be enjoying it. He blinked and let out a smirk. "We'll be fine, my princess."

The Hero's shadow got on his horse first and once settled comfortable he lend down a hand to help the princess up. Surprise to find herself sitting behind Dark Link she hesitant on putting her arms around him.

Resting her head on his back Zelda tried her best to be calm and collected while not blushing.

**This absurd! How could I "fall in love" with my now friendly kidnapper after one night? **

Taking a peek up, Zelda looked up at him. "How old are you?"

Snapping out of his trace he tilted his head before answering. "I can't age, but I assume I'm twenty-one."

"Are you a twin brother to Link?"

She felt him tense and heard him hiss underneath his breath.

"No, I was created from the three Goddesses from using all his dark emotions so he can use the master sword."

The princess frowned. **If Dark was created from all of the Link's negative emotions than wouldn't he be evil all the time? **

"You saw the three Goddesses?" She asked instead of voicing her thoughts.

He chuckled. "No. I just assume that they did created me because why else would I hate them?"

The Hyrulean Princess looked at him shock. The Hero's Shadow looked down at her. "What's with all the questions about me anyway?"

She answered honesty, "Just wanted to learn little about you to pass the time."

He shrugged, "Okay, what else do you want to learn about me, my princess?"

She ignored the nickname. Thinking carefully for her next question she remembered about the lavender dress. It also hit her of what Dark Link said when calming her down. "Did you enjoy killing innocent people when you were a 'sadistic' killer?"

Eon snorted as he walked near the shaded side in the rocky path. Hardly any birds or insects were roaming around in the area. On the rocky wall in the princess's left side was a brown lizard with big silver eyes crawling up.

She pressed her cheeks again on Dark Link, feeling his cold skin through his black tunic. She felted a bit disappointed to wonder if he was going to avoid the question.

"At the beginning I didn't care if I slayed innocent blood. All I ever cared about was killing to satisfaction my blood lust to the point where I did enjoy it. But years later I…" He looked up at the cliff. The sun was rising up to the high sky; the pinkish clouds turning to white. A lone bird drifted in the wind give out a cry. "I don't know why but suddenly I saw through my 'nicer brother's eyes' and saw a beautifully woman. I saw how she smiled and looked at _him_. It was then that I realized that I wanted to feel love by her too." She felted him touch the back of her hand, rubbing his thumb in a smoothing motion. She blushed by his movement but didn't say anything.

They were crossing a small wooden bridge now. Princess Zelda looked down past her feet to see the edge of the bridge. Descending down the bridge was just a pitch black abyss. It didn't frighten her as she continued staring down calmly.

"Now that you know about me it's now your turn to answer my questions."

She closed her eyes. "Ask away."

"Do you, um, like love _him_?"

"Who?" Zelda said, puzzled by the question. **Does he mean my fiancé? **

"The Hero of Time."

"The Hero of Time?" She repeated slowly. "You mean the Hero that saved this Kingdom from long ago?"

"Wait, sorry I mean the Hero of Twilight and Light." He shook his head and she felt his movement.

"Oh, will he was attractive young man, but we're good friends only. If I remember correctly he said that he loved another young woman in his home town." She could feel his sigh of relief.

Opening her eyes she saw that they were on a long bridge. The Bridge of Eldin. High above their heads was the sun with no single cloud near it. Eon snorted with a shake of his head. "Hold on tight Princess." Dark Link said. She could sense the smile on his lips on those words. Before she could question him he cried out, "Yah!" With a kick of his boots the Hero's Shadow encouraged his horse to break into a dash.

The black horse let out a short neigh and obeyed his master.

The Hyrulean Princess let out an "eek" and tightens her hold around Dark Link's waist. She could feel her dress fluttering around her legs. Shortly she started to laugh, her heart pumping with excitement. They were going to the East Hyrule Field where Link had battle against Ganondorf. Instead of recalling the blood sheath, the sounds of the blades crossing, and the determined faces of Link and Ganondorf, Zelda was just feeling how she was traveling in an open field for the first time.

Soon Eon had started to slow down.

"You haven't said yet where we're going," Zelda said. Birds fluttered past them with the breeze running her long brunette hair behind her back. In her mind she was remembering how the map of the whole Hyrule Kingdom looked like from the years of always looking at the huge map in the library. There was one main village called Kakariko Village.

"Oh yeah, I never did said where I would be taking you," Dark Link confessed. "We're going to Kakariko Village, they have the hot springs and a rooms and I need supplies."

"You need supplies— I thought you could use dark magic to conquer up weapons?"

"Like you on the basics of magic I'm limited on the uses on dark magic and its best to be prepared constantly." The black-hair man answered.

"Okay, but why a room? Are we going to stay in Kakariko village for tonight?" She asked.

"Would you like to travel at night?" He suggested.

Since Ganondorf was sealed up in the Master Sword monsters had been appearing less and less. But that didn't mean they were gone for good. "No," Zelda responded, shifting in her seat and feeling the discomfit of sitting in Eon for too long. **It will be good to rest then travel back at night**.

Up ahead she looked over Dark Link's shoulder to see a canyon reaching for the sky.

1-1-1-1-1

There were people walking in the pathway in Kakariko Village and on the sides were buildings and stalls selling. Few buildings were houses and inns. Happy chatters were coming in different directions as the crowd spilt in half to let Dark Link, Zelda, and Eon past through. Zelda was grateful of finally walking as they, Zelda and Dark Link, walked next to each other. With the reins the Hero's Shadow was leading his horse, but by the horse's movement Zelda could see that the horse didn't like the sudden loud noises and all the people surrounding him. At times she could even see Dark Link muttering to Eon to calm him down with a few reassuring pats.

At last they stopped in front of the main inn near a shop that had bunch of pictures of a little boy's face. They enter after Dark Link made sure that Eon won't wander off or anyone won't steal him. Zelda took this chance to get her spare dress. A little bell over the door chimed when it open and one person in the other side of the counter cried out, "Hello!"

It was a young woman with short red hair. The couple went to the counter.

"We would like a room."

"Where are the restrooms?"

They looked at each other when realizing that they both spoke at the same time. Dark Link smiled as Zelda blushed and looked away.

Dark Link spoke, "We would like a room and where are the restrooms at?" His voice was a smoothing manner. The clerk handed him a key to a room and told them that the restrooms were upstairs near the end of the hall. She told them the total of the rent and was given the rupees by Dark Link.

"If you had been here before then you would tell that the upstairs had been changed." The clerk said with a smile.

Thanking the woman clerk they walk up the stairway near the counter to the second floor. There were five doors in the hallway. At the end of the corridor was a sign for restrooms for men and women for two separate doors. Without a word, Zelda dash and went inside the women's restroom. The Hero's Shadow smirked and went to the third door and unlocked the door. Entering the room he found the place to have a comfortable atmosphere. On his left side there was a large bed for two with two small drawers on each side. In the opposite side was a fireplace that had a fire going and a table with two wooden chairs. The floors were broad with only a single round plain rug between the bed and fireplace.

Zelda had taken a quick shower after relieving herself and put on the other dress. The pink dress looked nice on her she decided as she walks outside the restroom. Small drops of water were dipping off her long brunette hair leaving a small trail behind her.

She paused, recalling that she didn't wait and asked which room that they had gotten. **The third door is open…maybe**. Walking in a slow pattern she looked inside the room to see Dark Link lying down in the bed with his eyes closed. He stood out in the room, the way he rested his head on top of his arms looking up and his dark clothes. His hat rested on the table.

She walked in and was about to close the door when Dark Link spoke up, "Wait." She paused and looked over at him again to see him getting up. "I'm going to buy supplies. What anything?"

Before she would have said home but this was a chance to have a few days of freedom. "I'll like to have a…" She trailed off. **What would people be selling that I would want? **She pondered on the question but decided on something so she wouldn't keep Dark Link waiting. "A bow and arrows."

He nodded and walk toward her. Hugging her he whispered in her ear, "I won't take long." She felt him put something in her hand. By the feel of it, it was the key.

**Gosh, I hate blushing. **Feeling her blood turning warm in her cheeks she said nothing. She didn't turn around. Hearing the soft click of the door closing and the fading sounds of his footsteps she wondered on what to do to pass the time. Suddenly her stomach growled in a loud volume that made her embarrassed.

Leaving the room she locked the room and went down the corridor to the stairway. In the first floor she asked the clerk if there was a kitchen in the inn. She was pointed the direction to the room; in the other side of the counter was an open area of the kitchen.

"Just say what you would like to eat to the chief and he would make it for you." Given a menu the Princess looked it over and deciding on what she wanted went to the chief. She give him the order and went back outside to sit in the dining room where there were few people already eating.

It didn't take long when she got her pumpkin soup with bread sticks to go with it. The taste of the pumpkin set her taste buds in frenzy with the warm liquid running down her throat. "Mm, _so_ good!" She moaned out.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

She looked up to see a skinny boy smiling down at her. He had light brown hair that was brushed down, wearing nothing special. **A peasant**. She smiled at him, "Yes you may."

The young boy sat down facing her. "I never had seen you here before."

"Oh, will it's my first time being in this village. It's lovely." She answered honestly.

He perked up at that. "Really?" She nodded. "Will would you like me to show you around ma'am?"

She hesitated on that and he saw that. "Just a quick, small tour I promise!"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Finishing her soup she drinks down the half glass full of water before getting up. Following the boy who was called Athan, he started to chatter about the village. Outside the inn he looked around and muttered out, "Hmm, where should we start our tour… the spring? I could tell her about the healing powers the water has." He looked over where the crowd was barely deforming. Deciding on that, he started to talk about it while leading the woman toward the spring.

She was listening to everything he was saying, finding the topic interesting to listen to.

* * *

Unlike the game, in this story the places are bigger distances.

So my fellow readers I was wondering when you guys leave a review if you could give at least one sentence of telling me how I'm doing? It could be from: Loving the details, needing a bit more details to hating of how I keep repeating one word every time, etc., etc. Thank you!

Responds to the reviews:

LadyLink98: And I shall keep going of writing! :D

Princessanime29: Thank you!

TheMidnightWhisp: *Teary eyes* Thank you!

xxxPureRosexxx: I hope this chapter was good for you and other readers :D and thank you!

Pat4pat: Fan of the darker side? hmmmm…. I do have two things in mind to make Dark Link show his jealous side and his dark angry side. *A small evil chuckle escapes my lips*

Cermia: Will this story won't be ending anytime soon and the ending is fogging in my mind… I can't decide if this should end in tragedy, but my brother told me I should have a happy ending to this story. Hmmm… I'll figure it out soon.

ZeldaLove: I will finish this story! :D Because I hate discontinued stories and people giving up on their stories I don't want to be like them. *Determined face*

So thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and of course reading this story! The views for this story are 1,960! So again "Thank-you everyone! :D"

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
